Cerdas Cermat Bintang
by Shena BlitzRyuseiran
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura adu cerdas dengan trio Akatsuki? Siapakah yang paling cerdas diantara kedua tim ini? Team 7 vs Akatsuki :D


Hehehe…aslinya fic ini udah pernah di-publish beberapa tahun sebelumnya. Karena buanyak banget kesalahan, jadi saya hapus. Pas liat di kompi, file ini masih ada, jadi saya rombak abis-abisan aja. Mudah-mudahan suka. :3

* * *

><p><strong>+..Cerdas Cermat Bintang..+<strong>

Tim 7 vs Akatsuki

Semua tokoh yang ada dalam fic(nista)ini, milik** Masashi Kishimoto **

Sedikit AU, sedikit Canon (terserah), Out of Character (pastinya), Gaje (sudah tentu), garing (kayak kulitnya Nagato*kerupuk*), gila (Author-nya belum minum obat), menambah pengetahuan umum (diragukan), banyak dialognya/banyak yang ngebacot

JUST FOR FUN

.

..

…

"Dan pemirsa sekalian, kita sambut pembawa acara kesayangan kita...'YA-MA-TOOOOO'!"

Suara seorang laki-laki dari balik layar membahana memenuhi studio malam itu. Tak lama kemudian munculah seorang pria berjas putih yang sudah tak asing lagi. Dengan tenangnya ia berjalan menghadap pada ratusan penonton dengan sebuah microphone di tangan kanannya. Pria yang merupakan hasil uji coba Orochimaru dengan penggabungan antara DNA Hokage pertama dengan getah karet itu, menghela nafas sebelum kemudian menyapa penonton yang ada di studio.

"Selamat malam pemirsa dan penonton sekalian. Bertemu lagi dengan saya Yamato dalam acara 'Cerdas Cermat Bintang'!" teriak Yamato menggebu-gebu. Terlihat sekali kalau dia sering terlibat dalam beberapa aksi demonstrasi. Dengar saja suaranya yang keras itu.

Penonton bersorak tepuk tangan.

"Seperti biasa, kali ini kita mempunyai dua grup yang akan adu cerdas untuk malam ini. Tak perlu berlama-lama, kita perkenalkan saja grup yang ada di sebelah kanan saya, ada Grup Biru!"

Dan dengan cengiran lebarnya yang khas. "Hai, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Usiaku 17 tahun. Makanan kesukaanku adalah ramen. Di sebelah kananku ada Uchiha Sasuke!" kata seorang pemuda berambut pirang bernama Naruto sambil memperkenalkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam di sebelahnya.

"Hn," responnya.

"Dan di sebelah kiriku ada Haruno Sakura!" kali ini Naruto memperkenalkan sesosok gadis berambut merah jambu di sampingnya.

"Hai!" gadis bernama Sakura itu tersenyum sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan.

Yamato kembali membuka suara. "Dan penantang Grup Biru di sebelah kiri saya ada...Grup Merah!"

"Hai, aku Tobi! Di sebelah kanan saya ada Deidara senpai!" kata seorang pria bertopeng orange.

"Hai, un!"

"Dan disebelah kiri saya ada Uchiha Itachi!" lanjut Tobi.

".." Itachi gak komentar, cuma menyibakkan rambutnya aja seperti di salah satu episode Naruto yang membuat Author menahan nafas saat melihatnya.

"Do'akan kami menang eeeaaahh!" seru Tobi dengan gaya alay-nya ^_^V

"Tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk kedua grup kita malam hari ini!" suara Yamato kembali terdengar yang langsung disusul dengan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah dari penonton.

"Ekhem, pertama-tama saya akan membacakan peraturan dalam acara ini. Seperti biasa, pertanyaannya adalah rebutan. Bila dapat menjawab dengan tepat, akan mendapat tambahan nilai 100 poin. Dan apabila jawabannya salah, akan dikurangi 150 poin. Yang akan saya pilih untuk menjawab soal pertama kali adalah yang paling cepat menekan bel di tempat masing-masing. Yang langsung menjawab tanpa menekan bel terlebih dahulu akan dikurangi 200 poin. Dan grup yang diam saja tanpa menekan bel dan tanpa menjawab apa-apa, akan dikurangi 250 poin," jelas Yamato panjang lebar. "Baiklah, hanya itu saja peraturannya. Selain itu ada yang ditanyakan?" tanya Yamato.

"Grup Merah hebaaat..!" teriak Tobi gak nyambung.

"Baiklah kalau tidak ada yang bertanya, kita mulai saja pertanyaannya. Tapi sebelum itu, kita tes dulu bel masing-masing grup! Yak, Grup Biru silakan tekan belnya!"

_'TEEEEEEEETTTT...!'_ Naruto menekan bel.

"Dan Grup merah!"

Beginilah suara yang dihasilkan dari bel yang ditekan oleh Tobi:

'_Aku punya anjing kecil...ku beri nama Heri. Dia suka.._'

"Pffftt…" Grup Biru cuma cekikikan nahan ketawa. Itachi dan Deidara sudah malu setengah mati. Sementara Tobi malah menari-nari mengikuti lagu aku-punya-anjing-kecil. Tanyakan kenapa kriminal sadis kayak mereka bunyi belnya malah kayak gitu? Si Tobi sih gak malu, karena dia kan pake topeng. Lah untuk Itachi dan Deidara? Jangan ditanya. Malu gila!

"Eng...kok bunyinya kayak gitu? Gaara! Kok bunyi belnya kayak gini?" keluh Yamato pada crew berambut merah di belakang panggung.

"Wah, sorry, bray! Salah pasang!" serunya sambil nyengir.

Diduga Gaara memang sengaja memasang bel tersebut untuk menjatuhkan harga diri Akatsuki dikarenakan dendam kesumat karena udah ngambil Shukaku dari tubuhnya. "Yak, udah beres!" sahut Gaara sambil mengacungkan jempol kanannya. Terlihat sangat OOC.

"Baiklah kita mulai saja pertanyaannya. Pertanyaan pertama: Apa yang disebut dengan penyerbukan?" kata Yamato yang mulai membacakan soal pertama.

_'TOOOOTTT...TOOOOTTTT...!_'

"Ya, Grup Merah? Apa jawabannya?" tanya Yamato melihat ke arah Tobi yang menekan bel pertama kali.

"Apa? Aku cuma mau ngetes belnya doang kok!" dengan tampang innocent, Tobi berkata saat semua pasang mata tertuju padanya.

Yamato menunjuk Tobi layaknya menunjuk seorang pencuri celana dalam. "AHA! Menekan bel tanpa menjawab dengan benar! Dikurangi 150 poin!"

Detik itu juga Tobi langsung di Amaterasu oleh Itachi, terus di bom sama Deidara. Kasihan! Udah gosong, diledakkin pula! Ckckckckckckc

"Pertanyaan kedua..."

_'TEEEEEEETTTT...!'_

Yamato melihat ke arah Sasuke yang menekan bel.

"Phytagoras!" ucap Sasuke mantap.

"Aku kan belum membacakan soalnya?" mata besar Yamato memicing tajam.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau lupa? Aku ini punya Sharingan. Aku tahu pertanyaan apa yang akan kau bacakan."

Lagi-lagi Yamato mengarahkan telunjuknya. Kali ini pada pemuda berambut ayam di depannya. "AHA! Mencontek pertanyaan sebelum dibacakan! Kurangi 150 poin!"

"EKKHH...!" jerit Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura tidak percaya pada kenyataan pahit yang mereka terima.

Sepertinya bungsu Uchiha satu ini tidak belajar dari pengalaman.

"TEMEEE! Apa yang kau lakukan? Belum apa-apa nilai kita sudah -150!" geram Naruto sambil mencoba memukul Sasuke tapi keburu ditahan oleh Sakura.

"Naruto, sudahlah! Kalau tidak diam akan kupukul kau! Lagipula Sasuke-kun kan tidak sengaja," ujar Sakura pada Naruto. Lagi-lagi dia yang disalahkan.

'Baka otouto,' batin Itachi.

"Baiklah, pertanyaan ketiga. Siap-siap tangan di atas bel!"

Grup Biru dan Merah udah deg-degan. Bagaimanapun juga, pertanyaan kali ini harus bisa dijawab dengan tepat untuk menutupi kekurangan nilai. Ya walaupun bisa jawab, masih nombok 50 poin lagi sih.

Yamato mulai membacakan kembali soalnya. "RMS Titanic merupakan yang kedua dari tiga kapal penumpang super yang bertujuan untuk mengawali perniagaan perjalanan trans-Atlantik. Pada saat pelayaran pertamanya, Titanic menabrak gunung es pada Minggu malam, 14 april 1912, pukul 23:40 dan tenggelam sekitar dua jam empat puluh menit kemudian pada pukul 02:20 pagi hari. Dan pertanyaannya adalah: siapakah nama cleaning service yang bertugas mengelap seluruh kaca jendela di kapal Titanic?"

'_Toooooooooooot…_'

"Ya, Grup Merah?"

"Udin Petot!" jawab Tobi cepat.

"Selamat! Grup Merah dikurangi 150 poin!"

"Huuuuuuuuu…." penonton berseru pada Tobi yang kali ini kembali membengkakkan nilai Grup Merah. Deidara langsung menjambak-jambak rambut Tobi, sementara Itachi cuma bisa mengelus dada. Pakai Amaterasu lagi bisa memperburuk keadaanya.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya.." Yamato kembali dengan pertanyaannya. "Berapa nomor sepatu saya?"

Grup Merah bengong.

Grup Biru cengok.

Hening...

"Tidak ada yang bisa jawab?" tanya Yamato sambil melirik kedua grup secara bergantian.  
>"Kalau begitu...semuanya dikurangi-"<p>

_'TEEEEETTTT...!_' Sakura buru-buru pencet bel.

"Ya, Grup Biru?"

"Nomor 68!" teriak Sakura.

"Ben- UAPA? SALAH! Lu kate kaki gue kaki gajah apa?" Yamato mulai ngamuk.

"40, un!"

"SALAH!"

"43!" seru Naruto lantang.

"SALAH!"

"Tig-"

"SALAH!'

"Aku belum ngomong!" Tobi protes gara-gara jawabannya kepotong.

"Berapa?"

"39! Benar kan? Iya kan? Iya kan?" kata Tobi PD.

"SALAH! SALAH! SALAH! SALAH! Yang benar adalah nomor 43 setengah!" teriak Yamato membacakan jawaban yang benar.

"Woy! Tadi kan aku jawab 43!" protes Naruto nyolot.

"Apaan? Kau tadi jawab 43, tau! Semuanya dikurangi 400 poin!"

"EKKHHH...!" koor Grup Biru dan Merah berjamaah.

"Heh..kenapa bisa begitu? Kenapa dikuranginya 400 poin?" tanya Itachi tidak terima.

"Karena kalian jawabnya keroyokan! Jawabannya gak ada yang bener lagi!" ujar Yamato enteng.

Si bocah Kyuubi menggembungkan pipinya. "Huh! Padahal cuma beda setengah doang!" dengusnya kesal.

Yamato yang pada dasarnya punya pendengaran yang tajam ini langsung menunjuk Naruto saat bocah berambut pirang itu bicara."AHA! Tidak terima dengan keputusan juri! Minus 250 poin!"

Naruto shock.

"Gyahahaha..kasian deh loe!" Tobi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal menertawakan kedodolan Naruto.

"AHA! Menertawakan Grup lain! Minus 300 poin!" kali ini Yamato menunjuk Tobi.

"Ahahaha..hmp-" Naruto tertawa, tapi langsung di bungkam oleh Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Jangan sampai nilai kita dikurangi lagi, Naruto!" bisik Sakura dengan deathglare-nya. Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Di bagian Grup Merah.

"Wah, sarap ya ni acara! Masa nilai kita -1000, un? Lagian pertanyaannya juga aneh. Ngapain nanyain nomor sepatu dia segala? Ya mana mungkin kita tahu lah, un!" Deidara mencibir pelan pada Tobi dan Itachi. Ya iyalah, kalo sampe kedengaran si Yamato itu, nilainya bisa dikurangi lagi. Bisa gaswat tuh!

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya: Kenapa Inul Daratista jarang marah?"

"Inul Daratista? Siapa tuh?" gumam Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

'Dasar dobe. Masa Inul Daratista aja gak tahu? Benar-benar memalukkan! Gini-gini juga aku tau si Ratu Ngebor itu!' batin Sasuke meremehkan.

Tentu aja Sasuke tahu Inul Daratista. Karena waktu berlatih dengan Orochimaru, dia sering nonton bareng Kabuto. Maklum kalo masalah dangdut-dangdutan, itu sih favoritnya Orochimaru dan Manda. Jadi yah Sasuke terpaksa ikut-ikutan juga.  
>Terlihat Itachi membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Tobi. Si topeng orange terlihat mengangguk-anggukkan kepala kemudian segera menekan bel.<p>

_'TOOOOOOTTTTT...!_'

"Ya, Grup Merah. Jawabannya apa?"

Tobi menghela nafas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Menghela nafas lagi, kemudian menghembuskanya. Begitulah yang ia lakukan selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit. Sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab…"Jawabannya adalah...Kenapa Inul Daratista jarang marah? Karena kalo sering marah, namanya Inul Darahtinggi!"

"Jawabannya...Benar!" teriak Yamato.

'_We are the champion..._'

"Alhamdulillah!" Tobi langsung sujud syukur.

"Berarti Grup Merah mendapat tambahan poin 100!"

Trio Akatsuki berpelukan lalu lompat-lompat kegirangan. Makasih buat Itachi yang udah tahu jawabannya.

'Cih, kampret! Ternyata Itachi juga tau! Padahal aku mau ngejawab itu!' batin Sasuke.

"Ayo dong Grup Biru yang semangat! Pertanyaan selanjutnya: Binatang apa yang bersaudara?"

'_TOOOOOTTT...TOOOOTTTT...!_' Deidara mukul-mukul bel pake kakinya.

"Ya, Grup Merah?" lagi-lagi Yamato melirik ke arah Grup Merah.

"Binatang apa yang bersaudara, un? Jawabannya adalah 'Katak Beradik', un!" jawab Deidara.

"Seratuuuuuusssssss...!"

'_We are the champion..._'

Trio Akatsuki nari-nari

kemenangan. Sedangakan Grup Biru? Sweatdrop.

…

..

.

**Dua jam kemudian**

Memasuki pertanyaan terakhir dengan skor imbang 50-50. Dari dua jam, baru dapet skor 50? O_o

"Baiklah simak baik-baik. Ini adalah pertanyaan penentu. Yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini akan keluar sebagai pemenangnya!" Yamato berkata diiringi backsound Desperado dari belakang panggung.

Grup Biru dan Grup Merah 'Tegang'

"Siap yah!"

Grup Biru udah ancang-ancang mau neken bel.

"Tangannya di atas bel!"

Grup Merah udah sesak nafas akibat terlalu gugup.

"Siap yah!"

"KAPAN BACA PERTANYAANNYA!" sewot Grup Biru dan Grup Merah serentak.

"Iya, ini juga mau dibacain! Pertanyaannya adalah: siapakah nama artis yang suka bawa rantang?"

'_TOOOOOOTTT_...!' Itachi mencet bel.

"Jawabannya adalah-"

"Nii-san!" teriak Sasuke memotong perkataan Itachi sebelum kakaknya itu menjawab.

"Hn?" Itachi diam. Hanya menaikkan alisnya tanda kalau dia bingung.

Sasuke memantapkan dirinya. Kali ini harus berhasil! Walau harus merendahkan harga dirinya sendiri, dia harus melakukan jutsu terlarang-bagi kaum Uchiha itu.

"Nii-san! Aku juga mau jawab. Mengalahlah sedikit pada adikmu ini, Nii-san...yah? Yah? Yah..?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada manja yang ternyata menggunakan puppy eyes no jutsu. Sebuah jurus yang berada satu tingkat lebih tinggi dari Mangekyou Sharingan. Dengan syarat khusus, harus membunuh seratus anak kucing berbulu belang untuk membangkitkan kemampuan istimewa ini (gaje).

Meskipun seorang kriminal kelas S, pemberontak, pembunuh, pengkhianat klan, berwajah tembok, irit bicara, dan tidak pedulian, Itachi tetaplah seorang kakak yang sayang adik, ramah lingkungan, tidak sombong, rajin menabung dan cinta damai. Apa hubungannya coba?

'Tatapan ini? Akh...silau!' batin Itachi menghindari tatapan memelas dari Sasuke. Ini bahkan serasa lebih menyakitkan daripada ditusuk-tusuk jutaan pedang selama 72 jam non-stop dalam dunia Tsukuyomi. Sekarang ia bisa tahu penderitaan Kakashi.

"Ada apa Itachi? Jawabannya apa?" tanya Yamato yang menunggu Itachi menjawab pertanyaan yang ia berikan.

"Iya...Iya..aku menyerah Sasuke. Kau boleh jawab duluan!" kata Itachi seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada kamera (tanda menyerah seperti dalam uka-uka) kemudian menutup wajahnya memakai kedua tangannya untuk menghindari 'Tatapan Penghancur Jiwa' milik Sasuke.

Yamato mengangguk. "Baiklah pertanyaan dilempar pada Grup Biru! Silakan jawab!"

Sasuke tersenyum menang, lalu mengambil alih jawaban. "Artis yang suka bawa rantang? Jawabannya adalah 'Desi Rantangsari'!"

Hening...

"Seratuuuuussssss...!" teriak Yamato dengan volume suara yang keras.

Seketika itu turunlah balon-balon dan pita warna-warni dari atas panggung. Grup Biru lompat-lompat girang. Sedangkan Grup Merah cuma berpelukan dan nangis-nangis. Habis pulang dari acara ini, rambut Itachi bakalan dipotong plontos oleh anggota Akatsuki yang lain. Karena sudah menghilangkan kesempatan emas untuk jadi pemenang. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi itu. Gemessss deh!

"Senang sekali rasanya pemirsa, malam ini kita telah mendapatkan juaranya yaitu Grup Biru!"

Penonton langsung bersorak dan bertepuk tangan dengan meriahnya untuk Grup Biru.

"Untuk juara pertama mendapatkan paket liburan ke Hawai selama satu minggu. Dan untuk juara kedua, mendapatkan paket mie ramen gratis selama satu tahun! Selamat yah!" seru Yamato sambil memberikan tiga lembar tiket liburan pada Sakura dan tiga lembar voucher makan ramen pada Deidara sebagai perwakilan masing-masing grup.

"Ekh...ramen?" Naruto tersentak. "Kalau begitu, aku mau jadi juara kedua saja!" teriak Naruto.

"Naruto! Apa-apaan kau? Lebih enak liburan, daripada jatah mie ramen gratis!" dengus Sakura.

"Tidak mau...Tidak mau...Tidak mau...!" Naruto berlari ke arah Deidara kemudian mencoba merebut voucher ramen gratis yang diberikan Yamato tadi.

"Hey! Kau apa-apaan, un?" bentak Deidara pada Naruto saat pemuda berkumis kucing itu mencoba merebut voucher yang dipegangnya.

"Aku juara kedua! Kalian saja yang juara pertama!"

"Enak aja, un! Lepasin gak!" solot Deidara yang masih tarik-menarik voucher dengan Naruto.

"Gak mau..!" Naruto masih belum mau menyerah. Terpaksa Sasuke dan Sakura turun tangan untuk menghentikan(dan menghajar) Naruto.

"Wah...wah...pemirsa! Sepertinya keadaannya semakin kacau saja. Akhirnya saya Yamato beserta crew yang bertugas, mohon undur diri. Sampai jumpa lagi!" ujar Yamato sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah penonton. Dilatari suara bom yang sengaja Deidara lemparkan pada Naruto.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Berkenan untuk review? :D<p>

Ciao!


End file.
